The present disclosure relates in general to the field of support structures. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methodologies for dynamically adjusting the support characteristics of a support structure.
Support structures are used in a variety of applications to support an entity. For example, skis are used as support structures to support a person (i.e., an entity). In many applications, the stiffness or rigidity of the support structure/equipment can be important to users. For example, in snow sports, the stiffness or rigidity of a pair of skis or a snowboard can greatly affect the behavior of the skis or snowboard. Generally speaking, a stiffer ski provides the user with better edge control and better handling at higher speeds. Skis used for freestyle are generally manufactured from relatively soft materials that are more pliable. If a skier wants to use both a stiff ski for some mountains and a less stiff ski for other mountains, the user would have to utilize multiple sets of skis.